Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a connector disengagement apparatus and an inspection system for a liquid crystal display module.
Description of the Related Art
At present, in the technical field of display, a jig for inspection of lighting a liquid crystal display module is needed during manufacturing liquid crystal productions. In the inspection process, it is needed to connect a connector part of FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) with a connector part of PCB (Printed Circuit Board) clamp, for example, to join a male plug of the connector part of FPC with a female plug of the connector part of PCB clamp together. After the inspection is completed, the male plug of the connector part of FPC should be disconnected from the female plug of the connector part of PCB clamp.
Conventionally, the disconnection of the connector part of FPC from the connector part of PCB clamp is typically achieved by manually disengaging them from each other or by disengaging them from each other from one side of the connector, for example, by mounting an elastic flake to the top of the female plug of the connector part of the PCB clamp and lifting off the male plug of the FPC connector part by means of an elastic force of the elastic flake. All of these disengaging operations or disconnections are achieved by applying a force directly onto the body of the connector.